San Fierro Rifa
The San Fierro Rifa (or Rifa) is the sole Mexican gang led by T-Bone Mendez based in San Fierro, later seen to be collaborating with Big Smoke, the Ballas, Los Santos Vagos and Russian Mob in the narcotics business. The Rifa also appear to work as thugs and protection for the Loco Syndicate, possibly because leader T-Bone Mendez is a co-leader of the Loco Syndicate. The Rifa also had a strong dislike towards Mexican gangs in Los Santos, until they joined the narcotics business with Big Smoke and linked up with the Los Santos Vagos. The Rifa and Vagos often deal with each other in narcotics as seen in the mission Wrong Side of the Tracks. They are also on unfriendly terms with the other San Fierro gangs - the Chinese San Fierro Triads and the Vietnamese Da Nang Boys. Though confrontations are rare as territories are far and the focus of the Rifa is not based on a gang war with the other san fierro gangs and vice versa. The only gang the Rifa feel a strong dislike to is the Varrios Los Aztecas which are well away from their territory and in a different city. Although the Rifa are also known for various clashes with the Grove Street Families and member (and protagonist) Carl Johnson, they are normally not hostile towards the Families. They are the least threatening and violent on the streets; when the player attacks them, they usually run, although they may come back and attack Carl and some armed Rifas will attack him on sight, rather than running away from him briefly. Nearby Rifa will also question Carl on his gang-banging status, if the player chooses to respond positively - the Rifa will sometimes (but not always) attack as opposed to the Los Santos gangs who will almost always attack. Rifa members nearly have the same turqouise color bandanas that Varrios Los Aztecas wear (the Rifas colors are slightly more vibrant) but are not to be mistaken as a Northern set of the gang as they do not like each other. They have three different skins that will drive and patrol around their territories. *The first member wears a white fedora, turqouise bandana, white beater, black pants, suspenders, black shoes and has tattoos. *The second member wears sunglasses, a turqouise bandana, black vest, a cross necklace, blue jeans, brown shoes and has tattoos. *The last member wears a collared blue T-shirt, turqouise bandana, black pants, suspenders, black shoes and also has tattoos. Despite the death of leader, T-Bone Mendez, the gang remains in existence in their turf throughout San Fierro, although following the destruction of the Loco Syndicate and their crack lab, it is unlikely they are involved in the drugs trade any further as there is nobody else to supply them. However, they were hired by Big Smoke for protection purposes of his crack empire in collaboration with the Ballas, Vagos, and Russian Mafia. The San Fierro Rifa gang members are seen driving Stallions, Sabres, and Blades and listen to the radio station K-JAH West. Members *T-Bone Mendez - High ranking member (deceased) Associates *Mike Toreno - Undercover agent who worked as T-Bone and Jizzy's friend. (formerly) *Jizzy B *Carl Johnson (formerly) *Big Smoke (deceased) *Ryder (deceased) Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Outrider *Pier 69 *End of the Line Trivia *In the beta version, San Fierro Rifa had their own tags, probably in San Fierro. However, Rockstar cut it before the game's release for some reason. But the tag is still in the game's files, just unused. *In the beta version, San Fierro Rifa disliked Carl Johnson, like the gangs in Los Santos. However, Rockstar cut it before the game's release for some reason. But the audio is still in the game's files, just unused. *During End of the Line, San Fierro Rifa gang members are seen inside Big Smoke's Crack Palace, which is located in Los Santos. However, San Fierro Rifa hasn't any territory(ies) in Los Santos. *San Fierro Rifa and Varrios Los Aztecas gangs both wear the same color. *The San Fierro Rifa tag is written with one "r" instead of two. de:San Fierro Rifa es:San Fierro Rifa fi:San Fierro Rifa pl:San Fierro Rifa pt:San Fierro Rifa Gallery SFR Member 1.jpg|Rifa first member SFR Member 2.jpg|Rifa second member SFR Member 3.jpg|Rifa third member San Fierro Rifa tag.png|San Fierro Rifa graffiti Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino Gangs